Many different systems utilize belts for transmitting rotational power between components. Often, achieving, and maintaining, the proper belt tension may be important to the efficiency of the system. For example, too little belt tension may result in slippage of belt around one or more of the pulleys in the system, Such slippage may not only result in inefficient power transmission, but may also result in premature wear and failure of components, such as wear on the belt and overheating of the pulleys due to the sliding friction of the belt. Similarly, too much tension may increase the friction experienced by the individual rotating components, resulting in inefficient power transfer, as power may be lost due to the excessive friction. Additionally, the excessive load resulting from an overly tight belt may cause premature wear and failure of items, such as bearings or bushings. Often tensioning belts in such systems requires loosening pivot bolts and locking bolts of one of the belt driven components. Once the pivot and locking bolts have been loosened, the belt driven component must be levered around the pivot bolt to obtain the desired belt tension. While the belt driven component is held in position to provide the desired belt tension, the pivot bolts and locking bolts must be tightened to lock the belt driven component in the position providing the desired belt tension. However, it may often be difficult to perform these operations without changing the belt tension, especially when the belt driven component is located in a confined space. Other systems for adjusting belt tension may often present similar challenges. As a result, achieving and maintaining a desired belt tension can often be challenging, and inexact.